


Love In The First Degree

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linda and Vera take care of Joan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love In The First Degree

Linda had been only slightly surprised when Vera brought Joan back with her. She had thought after Joan had pushed her that it would be over. Joan had changed lately, she seemed almost broken. Vera had said nothing, leading Joan up to her bedroom, settling her there with a gentle kiss, her voice gentle. 

"Relax, you'll be safe here."

She hated seeing Joan upset, hated seeing her so fragile and yet, she had had to bring her home. After she was sure Joan would stay on the bed she had moved away, finding Linda, her voice soft. 

"She needed a place to stay.... I couldn't just leave her."

Linda had half-smiled, nodding. 

"I know."


End file.
